Cafe Hyperion
Café Hyperion is a counter service travel themed restaurant located at Discoveryland in Disneyland Paris. Located next to Videopolis, the large zeppelin (Hyperion) moored inside the building's interior. Creatively designed, the fast food counters are designed to resemble ticket booths where guests could purchase tickets for a flight to any destination in the Hyperion airship. This cafe itself offers a mix of America cuisine, with burgers, fries, and multiple desserts for guests to choose from. Ordering is done inside and seating is avaliable both within the building and outside its exterior. Guests inside may relax and watch disney cartoons, while enjoying their meals or prepare for the Jedi Training Academy nearby. DLRP Magic Description Under the enormous Hyperion Airship, the Videopolis hangar offers popular fast food at its airline-style departure desks, advertising dirigible flights to locations around the world. History Café Hyperion first opened its door to the Disneyland, Paris populace in 1992 as Europe's largest fast food restaurant. Originally designed as a concept by Imagineer Tony Baxter after the 1974 film The Island at the Top of the World, the restaurant was to be a part of a proposed land called Discovery Bay in Disneyland, California. With the movie's less than stellar performance at the box office, however, the plan was initially scrapped. It was not until some years later that Mr. Baxter became the executive producer for Disneyland, Paris that the design got off the drawing board and was developed with the construction of Discoveryland in Disneyland, Paris. Menu Meals Main Course+Side Order+Dessert+Drink Meal 1 *Chicken Salad *Large Fries *Cold Drink Meal 2 *Cheeseburger *Large Fries *Cold Drink *Dessert of Choice: *Magnum Caramel & Nuts Ice Cream Bar *Danone Fantasia (yogurt with crunchy choco balls) Meal 3 *Angus Burger *Large Fries *Cold Drink Dessert of Choice: *Brownie *Fresh Fruit Salad Children's Menu Main Course+Dessert+Drink Includes: *Kid's Cheeseburger or Kid's Chicken Burger *Cherry Tomatoes *Gervais Strawberry yoghurt drink or Vanilla ice cream cup with chocolate sauce *MinuteMaid orange juice or Vittel or Semi-skimmed milk or Soft drink Standard Menu Items Specialties *Cheeseburger *Angus Cheeseburger *Premium Angus Bacon Burger *Chicken Salad *Three Cheese Salad *Chicken Nuggets Desserts *Double Mickey Cake *Danone Fantasia (yogurt with crunchy choco balls) *Brownie Ice Creams *Magnum Caramel & Nuts Ice Cream Bar *Cornetto Vanilla *Magnum Almond *Super Twister Orange/Strawberry/Lemon... Gallery CafeHyperionFullExterior.jpg|Cafe Hyperion's full exterior. cafe_hyperion_front.jpg|Cafe Hyperion front. TheHyperion.jpg|The Hyperion's bow. CafeHyperionAtNight.jpg|Cafe Hyperion at night. CafeHyperionDetail.jpg|Some of the Hyperion's many fine details. CafeHyperionTail.jpg|The Hyperion's tail. The Hyperion's Base.JPG|The Hyperion's base CafeHyperionCompassRose.jpg|The Compass Rose in front of Cafe Hyperion. CafeHyperionTruck.jpg|Cafe Hyperion condiment truck. The Cafe Hyperion & Videopolis Sign at Night.jpg|The Cafe Hyperion & Videopolis sign at night. Ordering Area and Clock.jpg ACafeHyperionSign.jpg Trivia *The Cafe Hyperion compass rose has the French "O" instead of a "W" for West. *When built in 1992, this gigantic 2,200 m² silicon-coated glass fabric Hyperion airship was the largest ever built for a theme park. *Hyperion, for which the airship is named, was one of the 12 Titan Gods of ancient Greece. Sources *http://www.dlrpmagic.com/planning/dining/restaurant-menus/cafe-hyperion/ *http://disney-pal.com/Disneyland%20Paris/cafe_hyperion.htm Category:Disneyland Paris restaurants Category:Tomorrowland Category:The Island at the Top of the World